Shattered
by TripsSteph2000
Summary: There is no second chance or is there? What love shatters it can heal...
1. Chapter 1

Paul watched her turn her back on him. There really was nothing left to say. Her father gave her the world and somehow she felt obligated to abide by his every rule and fulfill his every wish. He had plans for her future and loving a wrestler wasn't one of them. All though Vince was the puppet master in the beginnings of she and him to begin with. He put the thought in her head, he'd planted the seed but like so many other times before he'd given her exactly what she wanted and then taken it away. How could a man whom loved his daughter so intensely cause her so much pain?

He swallowed hard, lord knows he was bad at these situations. Love was not his strong point and words not his forte but for her he'd try.

For she was everything.

"Stephanie." he said sounding almost cold he knew to cope he'd have to shut off but even he was surprised at his tone. He cleared his throat. "Steph?" he said more softly.

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. For so long all she ever wanted was someone to be there for her, to love her, to be her best friend... He was all that and more much more. He was like an angel. When they got too hot and heavy all she had to do was stop and he'd stop too. He'd just hold her. Sometimes she would cry, it was embarrassing but he never said a word. Instead he'd start a conversation. He understood. And thats what made their love so perfect. He understood the pressure she was under. Her father pushing her in the business her mother trying to make her leave it... Her mother knew what the stress would do. She was finding it hard to deal with until that night so many nights ago... Now it was all she could think of.

January 3, 2000

Stephanie watched him as he began getting ready for the night. He was taping up his fingers and she watched him do each one. He was sitting on the couch and she was on

The coffee table across from him. She had had a rough couple of days. Her dad had totally lost it on her about the storyline something she didn't " sell" on tv. She didn't know what he was rambling about Paul said she'd done amazing and his opinion trumped her fathers any day. He leaned close to her touching her thigh resting his hand on it. She looked up into his eyes and they pierced through her.

"what's on your mind?" he wondered.

You, that's what she had wanted to say it was at this time a small grin broke out on her face. She saw him, maybe for the first time she really truly saw him. Not Hunter her sexy intriguing bad ass "husband." Not triple h the world heavy weight champion. She saw Paul and suddenly she couldn't for the life of her see why he wasn't hers. All the nights they'd sat in bed talking on the phone. All the days they spent side by side. All the deep conversations ones shed never had with anyone not even a boyfriend. When he would know when something was wrong with her, how he always made her laugh no matter what the circumstance. She reached forward grabbing the fabric of his t shirt as she pulled him to her gently. She swallowed hard wondering if he could see her too. She found her answer as his face softened and he tucked a whisp of loose hair behind her ear. It was like a fairy tale like every story shed ever pictured herself in, she could almost see the sparks around him. He was beautiful.

"We don't have to be lonely anymore Stephanie." he had whispered.

She was in such a daze she almost didn't catch it, but she did. She leaned forward losing all her inhibitions as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him, sinking into him. It was exciting and new like nothing shed ever felt in her whole life yet familiar and comfortable like she had always belonged here with him doing this. She felt herself tremble as he wrapped his arms around her sliding her off the table and onto his lap. He deepened the kiss and she could taste him and he tasted so delicious. He was sweet and gentlemen like leaving his hands respectfully on the small of her back. He slid one hand up to the side of her face gently cupping it as he slowly pulled away. And that was it, that's the moment in time that she fell in love...

Back to reality...

"You don't have to speak just listen." he requested.

He took a deep breath blowing it out. He had to keep his emotions in check. He had to be strong for her, for both of them. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against him. He kept his voice low as he spoke into her ear gently.

"I understand why you are doing what your father is asking of you. I'm not going to beg you to change your mind cause if you do change your mind I want you to do it on your own. I just wanted you to know that the thought of being without you..." he paused should he continue? He could feel her heartbeat vibrating through her against his chest. "Terrifies me. Stephanie, I love you."

He felt her begin to sob and shake. He spun her around holding her against his chest. He could feel her tears seeping through the thin cotton of his polo. He just wanted to keep her here with him forever. She was safe with him he loved her.

Stephanie tried to compose herself. She wanted to say it back, cause she truly felt it-she loved him shed been in love with him for so long. They'd been together since that night in the locker room 4 months ago. Never the less here she stood and her tongue felt like sand paper. She couldn't do it. If she admitted she loved him and walked away it would hurt that much more. He really did deserve to hear it though. She pulled away from him folding her arms over her chest trying to catch some kind of composure. She looked up slowly and her heart broke she watched him try to hide it but it was too late he was wiping away his own tears.

"I don't want to do this, I have to." she said almost angrily. "I'm sorry Paul." she said as she turned again this was too hard.

"goodbye Stephanie." he said softly.

She nodded acknowledging him. This was without a doubt the hardest thing shed ever had to do. To watch him walk away because she was making him do it. To break his heart and shatter hers at the same time. To hold back what she desperately wanted him to hear.

The door shut and Paul leaned against it.

"I love you Paul." he heard from the other side.

He smiled hugely about to turn the knob and go back in when he realized she had said it to herself. He would always remember the way she said that. He heard her sob and he cried too wanting so badly to hold her. This was like a nightmare he didn't know how he'd survive.

March 25, 2001

(10 months later)

Today was the 10th month. 10th month alone. 10th month without him. They had continued their storyline and talked almost every night on the phone but it never crossed that line. Suddenly she couldn't stand it anymore. Fuck her father, fuck the "rules", fuck what made everyone else happy. She deserved to be happy and so did Paul.

Paul laid in bed wide awake. It was 2:30 and Stephanie never called him. He thought he would have heard from her she called almost every night and especially after the shows. Maybe she was tired of this of him. No he told himself. She wouldn't have kissed me like that. She had kissed him so passionately during their scene tonight. He flipped onto his side he couldn't stand this anymore. Why wouldn't she call? He held his cell phone he should call her. No if she wanted to talk she would have called. Suddenly he heard a soft knock on the door. He groaned tossing his cell on the bed as he got up running his hands through his hair as he pulled the door open.

She nervously looked up into his eyes. She knew hers were red she'd been crying since she got to her room she missed him. She was in pieces without him.

Paul looked at her shocked. She looked like she'd been crying for hours. He sighed as he ran his hand over his stubble on his chin. He reached out his hand taking her hand entwining their fingers. She sniffled as he pulled her inside the door as it shut behind her. he sat on the bed as she stood in between his legs. She played with his fingers as she looked down. He reached up with one hand running it over her cheek. He kissed her fingers gently.

She ran her fingers through his hair pulling his head to rest against her stomach sighing gently as she shut her eyes. She committed this moment to memory. He pulled her into his lap playing with the string on her sweatpants.

"so you ready to talk about us?" he asked.

She nodded staring at a spot on the wall.

"look at me." he whispered.

He tucked his finger under her chin making her look at him. She let a tear slip down her cheek not bothering to wipe it.

"I thought you should know that I'm going to tell my dad I can't stop thinking about you Paul and I'm In love with you."

Paul's eyes widened as he stared into her eyes. Her smile was huge as she looked back into his. She started crying worse as she pulled him into a huge hug.

"I love you." she said with a huge smile. "but you'll be risking everything you've worked so hard for though."

"you're worth it." he whispered as he moved in and kissed her lips.

She moved her lips gently against his before deciding to take it further then she ever had before. He just told her he loved her and was going to make the ultimate sacrifice for their love. Suddenly she saw their wedding day and kids grand kids and rocking chairs. She let her tears slip from her eye lids as she turned in his arms straddling his lap. She moaned deeply into his mouth over and over as her tongue moved with his. He broke the kiss for a moment feeling her tears on his cheeks.

"don't stop I'm ok." she said catching her breath.

Paul nodded as he wrapped his arms around her slowly beginning to rock her back and forth on top of him. She was getting him so hard as her hot center rubbed against him. He knew it would probably just be heavy touching and nothing more but he was ok with that.

Stephanie felt an animalistic need take over her. He was it he was the one. She reached her hand down to his waist before running her hands up his chest and pushing him back on the bed she placed her hands on his chest grinding herself against him. It felt too good to stop she couldn't help herself as she bit her lip. It'd been so long since she'd touched him since she'd felt him touch her, it was incredible.

Paul groaned as he placed his hands on her hips guiding her movements he could feel every part of her rubbing against his hard cock and it was driving him insane. He closed his eyes as he let her do her thing. Every part of him wanted to flip her over and make love to her but he knew he couldn't.

Suddenly he felt her lay complete on top of him kissing his throat up to his neck as her hands reached under his shirt pinching his nipples and scratching his skin.

He had never been so turned on in his life he was dying to take her she was killing him. He felt like he was going to explode.

"show me." she whispered into his ear.

"what baby?" he asked Ina haze.

"make love to me Paul." she whispered against his ear kissing his temple.

He sat up with her sitting in his lap. He looked into her eyes as he ran his hands up and down her arms. He was about to ask if she was sure but he could see it in her eyes. She was ready.

He slowly rolled them over before helping her move up to the pillows. He laid her down as he took a deep breath composing himself. He wanted to go crazy on her but this was their first time he wanted to show her what she had been missing. Hed had sex plenty Of times. He had never made love before so this was a moment he'd Waited his whole life for.

Stephanie smiled up at him as she ran her hand through his soft hair. She couldn't believe how perfect this moment really was. This was it the rest of her life was starting tonight.

Paul smiled gently at her as he hovered over her he pulled his shirt off as he threw it and leaned down capturing her lips in his own. He kissed her slowly running his hand down her stomach running small circles all over it. She trembled beneath him. So innocent so beautiful.

Stephanie shuddered as he slipped his hands on her waistband pulling her pants and panties off throwing them off the bed he pulled the covers over them as he ran his hand over her most tender spot. She shivered as she licked her dry lips her stomach was flipping In and out. He kissed her again slipping his tongue in her mouth as they ran together smoothly. She pulled her lips away suddenly feeling him slip one finger then another one inside her. She cried out wrapping her arm around his neck as he began to pump at an even pace. He kissed her temple and moved his lips to her throat. She tasted sweet and he loved it. She pressed her forehead against his tacky shoulder blade feeling his arm moving as he picked up the pace rubbing her with his thumb in soft circles.

"it's ok baby." he whispered in her ear. "let go."

She gripped his back tightly her nails digging in as she began slamming her hips against his hand.

"oh my god, I'm gonna I'm gonna..."

"yes baby..." he said clamping his lips over hers as he felt her come to a stop under him shuddering as she released on his hand. He smiled as he moved his hand away slowly.

Before she could even get her bearings she felt his soft hair on her thighs. She lazily reached her hands down to run through his hair when she felt his arms wrap around her legs as he dipped his tongue into her.

"oh my god... Paul... That feels sooooo good." she said moving her hips upward at him.

He smiled as he licked and nipped at her most tender spot. He placed his hands on her waist holding her down to the bed. She writhed underneath him as he moved his tongue faster thrashing against her. She threw her head back as she came again.

"oh my god!" she exclaimed grabbing his hair pulling him up to her so she could kiss him. He smiled against her lips as her orgasm still coiled through her body. He felt her little tremors as she fumbled with his shorts.

"off." she said as she grabbed him though his shorts.

He complied as she rolled them over pushing him on the bed she crawled under the covers as she laid on top of him.

"I want you Paul." she whispered against his ear.

His eyes rolled in his head as he felt her hand pump up and down on him softly as she kissed his throat. She sucked on his collarbone as she ran her thumb over his tip.

"Steph...god..." he groaned as he ran his hand up her back to her hair. She slowly slinked down his body slipping him into her mouth as he gripped her hair tightly. "fuck, that feels amazing." he groaned.

She ran her hand up his abdomen flicking his nipple. It was too much he reached under the blankets pulling her up.

She immediately moved her lips to his as he gently made eye contact with her as she sat up. He took her hips in his hands as he gently slid her down on top of him.

"mmmmmm, Paul." she muttered as she began to move he held her hips moving her as his eyes slipped shut. He rolled them over never stopping as he looked down at her she opened her eyes gently smiling at him. It was then he noticed the ring around her necklace. It was the promise ring she had bought him he thought it was cute and bought her one in turn. He couldn't believe she still had it never mind wore it around her neck. He made eye contact with her and her eyes slid shut. She moaned Gently in his ear as she held him by the neck right against her. "yes... Mmmyes." she moaned into his shoulder lightly sucking on it. He moved slowly wanting to savor this cause you never know what tomorrow will bring. God shed been in love with him still this whole time. He could feel her getting close again he reached his arms under her back as he pulled her up into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her forehead against his. He looked deep into her eyes and she looked back at his before slamming them shut as he picked up his rhythm.

"oh my god..."she moaned out as she felt herself ready to explode.

He heard her breathing change as she was heaving ontop of him. He ran his arm under her ass hoisting her up with him as he turned pinning her against the wall.

"fuck..." she whispered in his ear.

He smiled Stephanie never swore it was adorable and hot at the Same time. He suddenly felt her spasm around him and felt her teeth sink into his neck as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

He moved even faster forcefully against her as he felt himself coming undone. She was moaning so loudly in his ear he couldnt hold out anymore. She came as he did.

"fuck Steph... Ahhh." he slowly stopped as he turned again falling on the bed with her. She smiled up at him as he tried to catch his breath.

"that was unbelievable." she murmered against her forearm, holding it over her forehead. Paul smirked as he ran his hand over her soft abdomen. He turned to his side facing her she turned to face him to as she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"what are you staring at?" she asked softly.

He looked at her eyes and back down to the ring around her neck. He shrugged as he smiled.

"I was maybe wondering if I could make you a trade for that ring around your neck." he asked.

She smiled as she fingered the ring. She ran her hand over his cheek as he leaned his face into it.

"what kind of trade ?" she inquired.

"hang on." he said holding up his finger as he reached over her grabbing his wallet. She looked at him quizzically as he opened it sticking his finger into the little change part of it.

She gasped as she sat up pulling the sheet around her chest. He smiled watching her face light up.

"oh my god Paul." she said as she shook her head. It was the ring he'd given her. He still had it and not Only that he'd been carrying it with him this whole time. All the lonely nights she thought he'd totally forgotten her and moved on he really hadn't. A tear slipped down her cheek as he gently placed it on her right ring finger. It was a simple little gold band but it spoke volumes for the both of them. She giggled as he kissed the ring.

"here." she whispered.

She tried to unclasp her necklace but her hands were shaking. Paul smiled as he stilled her hand. He Locke his eyes on hers and she sighed nervously. He reached behind her neck unclasping the necklace. He took the ring in his hand and she took it from him.

"let me." she said her hand still shaking.

He held out his right hand as he ran his left one through her hair. She gulped hard, she couldn't believe she had this beautiful man all to herself never in her wildest dreams did she think this was possible. She nervously took his hand slipping the ring on his finger he held her fingers in his and looked at her.

"what's got you so nervous?" he asked.

"you, this." she bit her lip blushing and swallowing hard. "you are so beautiful, I feel so complete right now... It's more than I ever imagined or dreamed of... I can't explain it." she said shaking her head.

Paul smiled. " I think you just did."

She shrugged biting her lip nervously. He could tell she was overwhelmed. He reached out grabbing his t shirt. She wondered what he was doing. He handed it to her and she held it.

"you always said you'd love to wake up in your boyfriends old t shirt."

Stephanie held up the Motörhead t shirt smirking . She slipped it on pulling her hair up in a loose bun.

"how hot am I?"

"let's just say I doubt that shirt is staying on"

She giggled as she reached to the bottom of the bed grabbing his boxers she tugged them up her legs standing on the bed. He laughed as she gave him her best bitchy Stephanie McMahon Helmsley look. He scrunched his face back at her in his mean triple h face.

She looked him the eye and tried not to laugh.

"are you ready?" she said in her triple h voice. "no, is said are you ready!?"

Paul started laughing so had he hurt. He cleared his throat looking up at her.

"hunter! Hunter!" he said in a really bad SMH voice.

She giggled as she lightly kicked him he reached up pulling her leg out pulling her down on the bed. She smirked as she sat in his lap.

"excited?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows

"mmmmm just a little bit." he replied as he leaned up kissing her.

"Steph..."

"yeah?" she asked

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**"what's with you? Youre acting weird." Paul said as he sat next to her on the couch.**

She took his hands playing with his fingers. Tears Burned the back of her eyes she had to do this.

"we need to take a break for awhile." she said carefully.

"what? I don't understand what happened to fighting for one another?"

"I am fighting for you, this is for you."

"I made my decision steph." he shook his head. " I choose you."

"you'll hate me, you resent me. It won't work. And right now you hate me for leaving you so it's lose lose for me."

He shook his head tears burned his eyes. "I could never hate you."

"you'll stop loving me cause you will feel like I don't love you like I can live without." she sucked back tears looking at him. "but Paul I'll only be existing without you. One day when you retire we can be together."

"Stephanie I want kids and a family with you there's a time limit on that."

She shrugged. "this is the only way. I'm sorry."

Paul got up ripping his hand out of hers. He tried not to yell but he couldn't hold it in.

"you're supposed to be a fuckin McMahon there's no fight it in you! What's the matter with you?!" he got in her face now as she sobbed. "what are you doing? C'mon steph!"

She cried harder why was he yelling? Why couldn't he understand? He'd hate her.

Suddenly she felt his lips press firmly against hers. She moaned as she parted her lips. He let his own tears mix with hers as his tongue slid past her lips. He groaned as he laid on top of her his groin brushing her abdomen. He ran his hand up her shirt grabbing at her. He moved his knee between her legs pushing it hard against her. She broke the kiss pulling her moth from his. She pushed on his chest moving her head to the side.

"Paul stop, stop..." she groaned out.

He ignored her biting her neck his hand was roughly holding her breast as he moved his knee harder against her.

"you need to hate me?" he grumbled in her ear harshly.

"you're hurting me." she said with a small sob. "please stop..." she squirmed under him and suddenly he pulled away. He got to his feet pacing her living room.

"what the fuck am I doing?" he asked himself as his own tears fell. He squeezed his eyes shut pressing his fingers over them.

Stephanie sat up on the couch and reached out taking his hand. He pulled it away and she stood up pulling her shirt off. She reached behind her back Unclasping her bra letting it drop to the floor as she took his hand and placed it over her breast. She shivered feeling his hand on hers. He looked away obviously upset with himself. She closed her eyes taking his other hand she brought his finger to her mouth swirling it around with her tongue. She let it slide out as she let it fall to his side.

"please Paul." she begged, moving his hand over her breast again.

"I can't." he said somberly.

She moved forward running her tongue over his throat. She pulled him against her as she reached down pulling his shirt over his head. He stood still. God what the hell was happening to him? Stephanie ran her hand over his cheek as she leaned forward placing kisses all over his face. He couldn't deny her. He just couldn't say no. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

"I'm sorry...I..."

"shhhh, just be with me right now in this one moment. No one exists but you and me. There's no WWE, no title, no Vince McMahon. Just you and I." she whispered against his lips.

Paul closed his eyes listening to her and she kissed his eye lids.

"it'll always be me and you baby even when we are apart."

He leaned in close to her kissing her gently.

"I want to take this really slow." he mumbled against her lips.

Stephanie reached her hand out tucking a strand of hair behind his ear that had fallen loose. Crushed her bare chest against his laying her head under his chin. He took her hand bringing her upstairs to her bedroom. He lead her to the bed as she laid in it. He laid on his side next to her facing her as he pulled her into his arms. He looked around, he'd miss it here he loved being in her apartment it was like their own little hole in the world. It was in NYC so neither of their families were around , just Shane but he wasn't one to pop in.

As he pulled away he held her loosely in his arms. He ran his hand up to her shoulder and back down to her fingers grasping them he brought her hand to his lips kissing each finger.

"you're mine baby." he whispered.

She nodded emphatically.

"I always will be."

He nodded wanting to believe her.

"is love supposed to be this hard."he asked as he stared into her eyes.

"yes I think so." she replied kissing his chin. "if not who's to say we couldn't just fall in love with anyone?"

He nodded again. "I've never been in love before, not until you."

She smiled widely, this was most definitely a bittersweet moment.

"when did you know?" she wondered.

He swallowed hard. He knew when he first knew but he wondered if his answer would surprise her.

He smirked and shook his head.

"Tell me ya big dope." she said tapping his nose.

"do you remember when I almost had my larynx crushed?"

She nodded making a sad face as she did.

"remember what you brought me for lunch the next day?"

She twitched her lips around as she rolled her eyes up thinking.

"soup! And grilled cheese."

He nodded.

"that's when you fell in love with me?" she asked with a smirk.

"you cut the crusts off, that's when I fell in love with you." he said with a wink as he tickled her.

She frowned slightly. She would miss him. It was so easy to be with him. Easy and hard because of everyone around them.

"when did you fall in love with me?" he wondered.

He watched as tears poured down her cheeks. She sniffled as she brought her arm up blocking her eyes with her forearm. She sobbed heavily and he frowned as he pulled her to him.

"shhhh, it's ok."

He leaned in kissing her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck rolling him on top of her. She pulled his face towards hers as she began kissing him. She was rough almost animalistic as she moaned deeply with each movement of her lips against his. She snaked her tongue into his mouth and he groaned running his hand up her side placing his hand over her breast. He rolled her nipple In-between his fingertips and she broke the kiss hissing in pleasure. She grabbed his hair pushing his head down. He moaned heavily she was turning him on like never before. He took her nipple in his mouth as he now manipulated the other one. She ran her fingers through his hair as she bent her head down kissing the top of his head. She began grinding her hips against him.

"slow down baby..." he moaned out as she ground hard into him.

She shook her head grabbing his hand as she ran it over her abdomen pushing it further down. He felt like he was on fire. His skin was hot as he moved down her body she pulled him back up capturing his lips as began moaning into his mouth again. Paul felt like he was gonna explode He reached down pulling her pants and panties down as he moved his lips to her neck kissing and sucking on it. She grabbed his hand again pushing it to her most sensitive spot.

"touch me, Paul... Please." she moaned out throwing her head against the pillow.

He shut his eyes burying his head in her hair as he slipped two fingers inside her pumping them slowly.

"relax baby slow down... I'm right here..." he whispered.

She nodded as she slowed down her movements letting him control the pace. She moaned as he brought his lips to the corner of her mouth kissing it gently. He brought his lips to her kissing her slowly and gently committing her to memory her smell her taste her voice all of it.

He felt her run her hand through his hair holding him close to her. He began picking up the pace. She followed his lead pushing her hips down onto his hand.

"I love you so much..." he whispered into her ear. "let go baby, come for me."

She moaned heavily as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him to her. She came hard screaming into his shoulder. He moaned against her mouth as she reached down unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans and boxers down he kicked them off as she rolled him on top of her. He entwined their fingers as he leaned down onto her. He bit his lip could this be the last time? No it couldn't be.

"just be with me in this moment Paul." she said gently. "I love you." he watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. She tucked a piece of loose hair behind his ear.

He smiled as he began kissing a trail down her stomach she had one hand in his hair and another above her head holding the headboard. As his tongue swirled around her middle she swore she almost ripped her headboard off she gripped his hair tightly as her other hand slammed against the mattress pulling at the sheet twisting it in her hand. She began squirming. And he reached a hand up holding her down by her abdomen.

"oh my god baby... Please..."

He slid his tongue inside her as he ran his thumb over her most sensitive spot. She squeeze her eyes shut tears rolling down her cheeks. No one had ever made her feel this way.

"I love you I love you... I love you." she muttered her head rolling back and forth on the pillow. She moaned loudly as she came again.

Paul hoisted himself up as he looked down into her eyes. He leaned on his elbows scooping her up close to him. He ran his hands over her cheeks wiping her tears and pushing her hair aside. She was breathing heavily looking up at him. He leaned down kissing her gently, He groaned as he slid into her gently. She moaned in his ear. He pulled back again this time slamming into her as hard as he could. He continued to slam into her.

"oh my god yes..." she screamed as she panted heavily in his ear.

He shook on top of her as he pushed slower and deeper. He took her more gently now wanting her to feel every part of him. She ran her hands down his back to his ass pushing him deeper. He groaned loudly in her ear as he continued moving in and out of her.

"mmmmm, come baby..." she moaned.

He groaned hearing her voice. He pushed a few extra times and felt her tighten around him squeezing him. He let go deep inside her.

"fuck... Steph... "

She smiled as he began leaving butterfly kisses all over her face and cheeks. She let out small breaths as she ran her hands over his back and head running her legs over his calves. He rolled over as she rolled with him cuddling up to him.

"I love you..." she moaned.

"I don't think I can go steph..."

"I don't think I can let you..."

"I love you..."

Paul waited for her to respond when he felt her even breathing. He could never resent her. He could never hate her. How could he when he was so in love with her? He'd have to convince her that she was more important to him than wrestling but it would be hard... He couldn't think of that right now. He watched the moonlight cascade over her. She was so beautiful and all he wanted.

Stephanie ran her hand through her tangled hair as she saw the sunrise cascading in through her balcony. She yawned as she say up. Paul was nowhere to be found but she saw his clothes on the floor so she knew he was still here. She reached down grabbing his shirt as she pulled it over her head she pulled on his boxers too. She walked to the sliding doors as she stepped outside. He was sitting on the swing with just his jeans on. His bare feet were planted on the cement as he swayed himself back and forth. He was staring at the ground and she wondered how long he'd been out here.

She approached him silently as she sat next to him on the bench. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as reality began to set in. He looked over at her as he placed his hand on her knee.

"why are you crying? Do I need a shower that badly?" he asked lifting his arm and smelling his arm pit.

She laughed punching his shoulder.

"no dumb dumb." she said with a sniffle. "I was wondering to myself if I was ever going to wake up like this, with you... Anymore."

He nodded, a small frown adorned his adorable face and she had to reach out and touch him. She ran her hand over his cheek.

"you're sitting here on the balcony of my bedroom and you look cute as hell... Why did you stay?"

"I'm not going to just leave you in the middle of the night after what we both just experienced together. " Paul got up kneeling before her. He grasped her hands in his holding them as he looked into her eyes.

"steph, please don't do this. I love you, I'll show Vince... He won't fire me."

Stephanie close her eyes, why couldn't he understand? Why was he making her go through this again?

"he will hold you back, he's done it before ive seen it." she reasoned.

"yea I know he did it to me remember? Madison square garden? But he couldn't anymore I was too good for him to hold me back, just like I am now."

Stephanie reached forward tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

"I'm doing this for you." she said exasperated.

He got up on his feet and went inside.

She for up following him. She grabbed his arm swinging him around. He looked her dead in the eye. He saw her tears and sighed as he looked away.

"I'm doing it for you." she pleaded.

"yeah well don't do me any favors." he said pissed off.

She sat on her bed as he stalked his way to the other side of the room. He grabbed his bag and walked to the bathroom. He threw his jeans into the corner of the room. He stared at himself in the mirror. How was he going to be without her? He was miserable without her. He banged his fists on the counter top and let out a scream.

Stephanie walked in the bathroom and walked behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him against her.

"we will find a way to be together Paul. Cause you were meant for me, I never truly believed the fairytale until you."

Paul reached his hand down running his fingers over hers. He closed his eyes wanting to believe her. He was t so sure though. She was a catch to say the least and any guy within 10 feet of her would want to be with her. He just had to have faith that she'd wait it out until they could come up with a way to make Vince see what everyone else saw and just didn't wanna see, they were in love.

Two days just two days since he went back to new Hampshire. He left that morning. Prolonging it would have been to hard. So he took the hint and left. She grabbed his t shirt and walked to the balcony outside her bedroom. The last place they spoke. She curled up on the side of the swing he was on holding his unwashed t shirt in her hands bringing it to her face she inhaled it's scent. His scent. She hadn't left her bed for almost the whole two days. She hadn't heard from him either. She wondered what he was doing. She didn't deserve to know she left him after all he begged her to change her mind. She put her head down letting her tears spill onto his shirt.

Paul threw a handful of tissues away in the adjoining bathroom as he picked up his phone he needed to tell Vince he was sick. He would probably make him wrestle but he'd rather not have a ton of backstage scenes where he was nasally and blowing snot all over Stephanie. His face dropped as he thought of her. He had been trying not to but since he got this stupid flu and stomach bug sitting around thinking about her was about all he could do. He wondered if she really loved him. He felt like she did but he wondered how hard it was to let him go. He walked to his living room flipping the tv on as he got comfortable in his arm chair. He wasn't looking forward to wrestling tomorrow night but he knew he'd have to.

"dad, what's up?" Stephanie asked rolling her eyes as she looked up at the monitor checking her flight then her watch.

"I need you here tomorrow at 10 am to tape scenes for the show. Paul is sick with the flu he's flying out here tonight to prepare for the morning, are you still coming tonight?"

Stephanie's heart fluttered. He was going to be there tonight. He was sick though. She frowned.

"dad, he can't wrestle if he's sick." she said walking towards her gate.

"he will pull through I put him in a tag match with Steve."

Stephanie sighed. He was impossible.

"so you flying out now I hear a lot of noise."

"yes dad I'm flying out now, see you tomorrow morning."

Paul leaned his head against the desk at the hotel lobby. They fucked up and didn't book him a room till tomorrow night. He looked at his watch it was nearing 9 o'clock all he wanted was to sleep. He was sweating his ass off. He coughed as he sighed rubbing his temples.

"Hey stranger." Trish said poking him.

He looked up smiling at her. "hey, you're here early." he commented sniffling.

"you sound like shit." she said grabbing her suitcase."go get some sleep."

"I'd love to if they had booked me a room like they were supposed to."

"shit, you can share mine."

Paul shook his head. "all I need is Vince to find that out, but thanks trish."

She continued talking but Paul wasn't listening as he saw Stephanie walk in the hotel. She wasn't wearing much make up she had on tight dark blue jeans and a gray wool sweater. He looked back at trish and excused himself she smiled as she shook her head and walked away, he had it bad.

"here you go miss, room 536"

"thank you." Stephanie replied as she turned.

It was then their eyes locked. She smiled at him as he looked at her. He sniffled wiping his nose with a tissue that was bawled up in his hand. She frowned slightly as she crossed her arms approaching him.

"my dad said you were sick, are you ok?" she asked.

God she wanted to touch him. Wanted to hold him. His nose was red and his eyes were pretty blood shot. Maybe she wasn't the only one that went without sleep these past few nights.

"I'll be fine. " he commented taking her in. Her scent broke through the stuffiness of his nose and he felt his heart beat a bit faster as she reached out placing the back of her hand on his forehead.

"your hot and clammy, you need some sleep." she said tucking a piece of loose hair behind his ear.

He shivered at her touch.

"they didn't book me a room." he said not taking his eye off her.

She blushed a bit as she watched him take her in. She took a deep breath mildly nervous to ask.

"would you like to stay in mine?" she asked nervously as she stated at her shoes.

Paul reached out taking her hand he ran his thumb over her hand. She smiled looking up at him.

"are you sure? I might not know what to do with myself."he said wiggling his eye brows.

She shivered remembering the last time they were together. It had been so powerful and amazing. He was amazing. She smiled taking him in. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and light blue jeans. He was adorable and all hers... Well almost.

"I love when you blush it's so adorable." he said.

"lets go." she said with a smirk.

Paul rolled over in the bed looking at the clock it was only 12:30. Hed fallen asleep to Stephanie running her fingers through his hair. He sat up and smirked as he saw her sitting at the small desk on her laptop she was wearing an old Boston university sweatshirt and shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun and her glasses were on. She was scrolling through something on the screen biting on her pinky nail. He watched her smile at something. He got up quietly as he walked up to her. He leaned down once he reached her and he kissed her neck. She smiled to herself as she reached her hand up behind his head.

"hey, go back to bed." she said softly as she turned to face him.

"come to bed with me." he said gently. "oh my god... You are so sexy." he whispered in her ear playfully.

"Ew Paul I look like shit right now." she said as se swatted his hands away from her shoulders. He kneeled down in front of her as he leaned forward. She went to take off her glasses and he stopped her hand.

"you're perfect." he said with a smile.

Her heart raced in her chest as he got closer. He leaned in locking his lips and tilting his head. She took a deep breath as the butterflies surged through her chest. He gently kissed her massaging her lips trying to get her to open her mouth to allow him to deepen it.

"Paul I'm sorry I can't be doing this." she said as she cleared her throat looking away from him. She couldn't face the disappointment she knew would be on his beautiful features.

"I wish everything didn't remind me of you." he said quietly. "The universe is making this letting go thing harder than it has to be."

Stephanies eyes widened in surprise. Paul definelty had never been one with words but what he just said melted her. He was amazing.

"Paul..." her throat defied her almost closing. What could she say to that. He trailed his hand down her cheek holding her chin.

"Steph, I turned out liking you a lot more than I ever thought I would. I ended up loving you. I'm very indecisive and always have hard time picking my favourite things. But I know for sure, that you're my favorite."

Stephanie had no words to explain what he just said really meant to her. She but it her lip biting her tears back her eyes were filled with them. She took his face in her hands pulling him into her she lightly kissed him. He placed a hand behind her head deepening the kiss. She felt his lips leave her as he left one small kiss on her lips.

"I know you need time to deal with all this and I just need you to know that I truly love you and I'm putting myself on the line for you."

"thank you." she whispered as he smiled sadly and went back to bed. She sat at the laptop for a couple minutes trying to process all he had just said to her. She finally closed it as she went over to the bed. He was breathing unevenly his chest wheezing. She frowned slightly running her hand through his hair. She pulled the blanket down climbing under the blankets and laid on her back. She felt him shift into her. He laid his head on her chest wrapping and arm around her waist. She smiled running her hand through his hair as he coughed heavily. She rubbed his back as his breathing subsided.

It'd been two weeks since Paul had last stayed with steph. It was the night he was sick and she had laid with him all night.

"could he be any closer to your face? God I thought he was gonna fucking kiss you." Paul said rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Trish was pretty close to you too there... Think I didn't notice."

"I don't know what you notice steph. I haven't been near you in 2 weeks besides work."

"Paul no one is kissing me except this really hot guy with an adorable face but that was 2 weeks ago..."

Paul smiled as she winked at him. " and I notice you... All the time."

She said as she looked down at her clip board. He sighed as he pulled himself up onto a foot locker to sit. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her erase and te write something. He stole her pencil as he placed it behind his ear.

She rolled her eyes as she tried to grab it he grabbed her hand holding it as he brought it down to his thigh.

"we are going to have dinner tonight after the show..."

"oh really ?" she said playing along with him. "where ?"

"room 214 alright I've heard room 602 has a way better view."

She laughed as she grabbed her pencil from behind his ear she reached her hand behind his head pulling his ear close to her lips.

"come up when you get back."

She whispered.

"mmmm ok I'll bring desert." he said wiggling his eyes brows as she blushed.

Paul winced as he rubbed his shoulder rotating it in a circle, well as best he could, while he rode up to Stephanie's room. Rikishi... What a chunk. He landed right on his damn shoulder from the second rope. He held his fist out as he knocked on the door.

"who is it?" he heard her call out.

He smirked, getting butterflies simply from the sound of her voice.

"desert." he stated simply.

He heard her fumbling around as he waited. Finally he heard what sounded like shoes banging against the wall. Finally she appeared at the door. He smiled as he took her in she was wearing jeans and a black t shirt .

"cleaning up? How'd you mess up the room already?" he asked as he walked in.

Stephanie suddenly felt a little under dressed. He looked breath taking in blue jeans and his boots with a white button up shirt that he left untucked.

"helllooooo?" he said waving his hand In front of her.

She smiled blushing.

"I didn't destroy it just left some things hanging around."

She stared at him as she breathed him in he was like a dream come true right here in front of her. She was so afraid to fall in love with him all over again. But If she were honest with herself shed never fallen out of love with him.

"you smell and look... Amazing." she said softly suddenly feeling unsure of herself as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry Paul, god you turn me into an even bigger dork than I already am."

Paul smiled at her. She was blushing, it was adorable.

"Stephanie." he whispered as he got closer to her holding her chin up to look at him. "no one has ever looked at me the way you do."

She swallowed hard getting lost in him.

"nobody else should." she said without thinking she closed her eyes feeling embarrassed.

Paul leaned in close to her and reached up holding the side of her face with his hand. She leaned her cheek against his palm and slowly opened her eyes swallowing hard as her heart pounded. He ran his thumb over her lip. He bit his lip before speaking.

"the fairytale isn't me, it's you." he said as he leaned in giving her a soft kiss. "if you could see what I see and feel what I feel, you'd see how worth it you really are."

Stephanie took his other hand holding it against her chest. He felt her heart pounding.

"tell me I don't feel what you're feeling Paul." she held his fingers in hers lightly.

He leaned in again kissing her softly, he didn't want her to think he came here for sex. He really wanted to spend time with her. He really wanted to make love to her. To take her higher than ever and watch her expression as she let go. He wanted to hold her as she trembled in hhis arms like she always did.

"well here we are, what would you like to do?"

Stephanie smiled, happy that he broke the heated moment. She held his hand loosely in her as she contemplated his question.

"ah-ha!" she shouted as she ran to her suitcase he watched her bound back and smiled as she handed him the small pink bottle.

"paint my toes, pretty please!?" she begged with a small pout.

"oh no, now I'm the gay best friend?"

Stephanie smirked as she leaned in capturing his lips in a deep kiss she moaned deeply into his mouth as she ground her hips against his. He groaned wrapping his arms around her waist as he sat on the arm of the couch pulling her onto his lap. She straddled him rubbing herself against his crotch. She broke the kiss kissing him from his lips to his ear.

"you are not gay baby, far from it from where I am sitting."

Paul snickered as she hopped off his lap.

"so paul when do you want the title shot?"

"I don't."

"c'mon Paul she left you so you could have the title don't disrespect her by throwing it away." vince leaned sown getting in his Face. "Don't you see you son of a bitch? everything you want you need you love belongs to me."

"she doesn't belong to you."

"she might as well my wish is her command."

Paul shook his head. This guy was something else, well this was one game he wasn't going to let Vince win. He reached in his suitcase and took the title out. He sighed heavily as he looked at it and trusted it out into Vince's chest.

Vince got wide eyed as he looked from the title to Paul's face. Was he this serious about his daughter?

"take it, I'll lose It to who ever you want me to on Monday night." he said calmly as he grabbed his suitcase.

Vince swallowed hard. He was not a man to ever be found at a loss for words but even this was beyond him.

He watched as Paul left the office. He sat down with a thud as he laid the belt on the desk. He smiled widely. He would wait it out a week and see if Paul would really follow through. He picked up his phone and punched in a familiar number.

"hello?"

"I've got some good news for you boy..."


	3. Chapter 3 Survival

The dark moon cast shadows across the once vacant hotel room. He laid wide awake on his side facing her. She looked so perfect in this moment. She looked like the angel she was. Perfect. And she was. He wondered what the next day would bring. It was approaching fast. It was already nearing dawn. He shut his eyes tight. In this moment he wasnt the wwf champion. She wasn't his bosses daughter. His very vocally off limits daughter. She was just Stephanie. And to know this sweet girl was to love her, and by god he did. More than hed like to admit. The past months without feeling her touch had been hell on his heart mind body and soul. He had memorized every movement that transpired betweeen looked so peaceful but his mind was plauged with so many thoughts. Bad thoughts of what reality would do to them when it hit and if he knew Vince McMahon as well as he knew he did, there would be hell to pay for this. She was not naive by any stretch of the imagination. All these months she had told him on the phone that she was trying to protect him. As he gazed beyond her and saw his title belt sitting on his suitcase he realized it was meterial and what he had with her was real, so real he couldn't see life without her. He looked back down at her she moaned gently in her sleep as she moved her head her eyes twitched and watched as her hand felt the sheet next to her. She grumbled something in her sleep almost like she was distraught. He placed his hand on hers as he brought it to his chest pressing it firmly against his bare chest.  
"I'm here sweetheart." He whispered to her.  
She stopped moving as he got closer to her pressing himself against her. She sighed dreamily as she rested her head on his bicep. He ran his hand tenderly over the side of her face. Even in her sleep she was searching for him. He smiled was more than beside himself. How did he get so lucky? She could have anyone and all she wanted was him. It baffled him. He gripped her fingers looking at the white gold band adorning her right ring finger. Would that be there tomorrow? Did he deserve for it to be? Was he good enough for her?  
"Whats the matter baby?" She asked sleepily.  
Had he woken her?  
"Nothing, go back to sleep." He said as he ran his hand down her side tugging her a little bit closer.  
"Youre lying, i can tell and your heart is beating a mile a minute which means youre thinking about something." She opened her eyes as she looked into his.  
He laughed a little bit. "You think you know me so well now don't you?" He asked kissing her forehead.  
"Listen, I know this is scary but we will deal with it tomorrow for now, just sleep with me." She requested as she snuggled into him.  
"Crazy girl, not a care in the world?" He said as he laid his head back down on the pillow.  
"Not at the moment, no." She replied as she pulled his arm around her waist. "Now good night."  
Paul smiled as she fell back to sleep. He leaned down kissing her cheek.  
"I love you."

Stephanie looked over her script for the thousandth time that day. She checked her watch it was nearing 4 and Paul still wasn't at the arena she hadn't talked to him at all today and only for a couple minutes yesterday. She figured he was busy he had went home to new hampshire for his 2 days off. Normally she would join him or they would go to her apartment in new York but she had decided to go to Greenwhich and spend time with her mom instead of going to NY alone. She was about to call him when she heard him talking to someone outside the room. She glared at the doorway hearing Trish giggle. It wasn't that she didn't like her she just didn't trust her, not around Paul.  
Paul scuffled in the room dropping his bag on the floor next to the couch. He say down taking his sunglasses out of his shirt collar lying them on the coffee table as he grabbed Stephanie's script out of her hands with a smirk. His face scrunched up as he looked over at her.  
"there is a million pencil marks I can hardly read this thing." he said with a chuckle.  
She rolled her eyes crossing her arms. What the fuck was his deal? She knew he was gonna be off with her anyways though she had talked her father out of allowing him to drop the belt tonight. She had wanted to tell him herself but of course her father had called him in early so he could tell him himself. He was really going to act like everything was fine. She swallowed hard maybe she had finally done what she never really intended to do and pushed him to the point of letting her go.  
"are you going to act weird around me now?" she asked somewhat sadly.  
He sighed putting the script down. He wanted to be ok with her. He knew what she was doing was to his benefit but he wondered how she could tell him she loved him and let him go over and over again? He was wondering if she truly loved him as much as she claimed to.  
"I've got your message loud and clear steph." he said calmly as he faced her his elbows leaning on his knees.  
She gave him a strange look. "what message would that be?"  
"well its obvious to me that you just don't want to be with me. I don't know if it's something I said or did or didn't do or maybe you just let Shane get to you when he said you shouldn't 'mix' with a wrestler." he sighed exasperated he was honestly tired of it all. "I handed your father, Vince fucking McMahon the WWF title and told him I'd drop it to anyone cause I'd do anything to be with you and you threw that back in my face. So I get the message."  
Stephanie stood up, now she was getting pissed. She bit back her tears suddenly getting furious. She swung back around pointing at him.  
"fuck you Paul!" she spat. "I'm doing this for you for the millionth time! Don't you see?! Are you that thick headed?' he was gonna embarrass you and make you drop the belt to some jackass on raw at the beginning of the show! You think this is easy for me?! You think I don't know that I can have you all to myself If I want to ?! That all I have to do is let you give up everything and commit career suicide?! Do you ever even try to see it from my point of view?!" she sighed exasperated as she looked into his eyes tears rolling out of her own. "you don't think I cry myself to sleep every damn night knowing that the only thing keeping you from me is me? That I'm losing the only person I've ever been In love with?"  
Paul was stunned Stephanie never flipped out like this before. He sat shocked as he watched her.  
"then I finally hear you and you are making Trish giggle..." she ran her hand through her hair.  
He couldn't help but snicker at her Trish comment. He got up and walked to her. He licked his lips and sighed as he cautiously wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He gently pulled her to him. She lightly pushed him off as she looked at him tears brimming her eyes.  
"you are exhausting." she said with a deep breath.  
"Youre impossible." he retorted smirking.  
"pain in the ass." she muttered.  
He reached behind her pinching her butt cheek. She swatted his hand away.  
"ouch, what the hell was that?"  
"now you can call me a pain in the ass." he said winking.  
"doofus." she said smacking him.  
Paul smiled as he pulled her to him hugging her. He backed up kissing her cheek. He held her hand loosely in his. She looked down at her shoes he followed her gaze as usual her toes looked like the we're battling each other. He smirked placing his hand under her chin as he lifted it. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip.  
"can I come visit you tonight?" he asked as he tucked his hand under her ear bringing her lips to his.  
Stephanie closed her eyes gently. Her mind was battling her heart cause she knew if she let him come to her room it wasn't going to be to eat pizza and watch movies. Simply because she wanted him so badly she felt the heat between her legs just standing here and as she opened her eyes looking into his she saw his desire too.  
She swallowed hard, her head had been winning too much lately. She nodded yes as he smiled leaning in and giving her a soft kiss.  
"I gotta find Edge and Christian." he said as he let her go and tossed his leather jacket on the couch. "I'll be back in a few."

Stephanie took a deep breath as she walked back into the living room area. Paul was shrugging his jacket off as he sat down she handed him a water bottle and put the popcorn on the coffee table as she sat next to him. She watched him for a little while. She wondered why he hadnt given up on her yet. He could have pretty much any woman he really wanted. Why waste his time here giving up everything he worked so hard for a chance with her?  
"rocky is on." he said as he put the remote down.  
She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She wondered what he was thinking about. She watched his features as he watched the movie. She smiled at him. He was so handsome shed never been so attracted to someone before in her life. She bit the inside of her lip as she grabbed the water bottle from his hand she placed it on the coffee table in front of them as she took his hand she stood up and he smiled looking up at her.  
"what's up butter cup?" he asked sweetly.  
She blushed as she shook her head at him. She tugged on his hand and he got to his feet. He let her lead him to the bedroom of the suite she kicked the door shut behind her as she walked to the bed she laid down on the covers as he climbed on it laying next to her. She shuffled close to him reaching out laying her hand on his cheek. He smiled as he held her gaze. She licked her lips as she tilted her head towards his. She kissed his lips lightly and then Kissed all around his heart was racing. How did she get so lucky? He was more than beautiful and so perfect.  
Paul moved his hand to her hip lightly tracing the skin right about the waistband of her sweats with his finger tips. She lightly moaned as she brought her mouth to his tasting him with her tongue. He entwined his tongue with hers as she lifted her leg over his simultaneously moving against his thigh. He delighted in the fact that all she had to do was touch him to get off. She broke the kiss as she tucked her head in the crook of his neck she wrapped her arm under his holding on to his shoulder as she rubbed against his leg. He licked his lips as he lifted her chin he attached his lips to her neck gently nibbling and licking her hot tacky skin as she ground her pelvis faster and harder against him. She was moaning in his ear and driving him crazy. She moved her lips to his throat kissing it as she unbuttoned his shirt halfway reached her arm inside it and wrapped it around him. She hadnt planned on doing anything tonight but he was so damn irresistable to her. She couldn't keep her hands off of him. He reached between them sliding His hand inside her sweatpants as he pressed his fingers against her most sensitive spot. She gasped twisting his shirt in her fist as his fingers played with her. She kissed him again passionately moaning deeply into his mouth and suddenly broke the kiss burying her head in his neck as he rubbed her faster.  
"god paul...Feels so good..."  
He smiled as he moved his fingers faster building up a rythym. He leaned down kissing her again as she breathlessly tried to kiss him back. He felt her begin to shudder and grip him tightly as she moaned heavily into his neck. She grabbed his hair as she came hard shuddering against him as her whole body convulsed. Her teeth bit into his neck as she sucked hard on it making him groan. Her soft panting was all he could hear in his ear as she was winding down. He removed his hand from her pants running it over her lower back gently soothing her. He knew she was in love with him just wrapped her arms around him and he smiled. He kissed the top of her head holding her to him.  
"how are you so perfect ?" she asked softly.  
He laughed softly. "not perfect baby, just perfect for you maybe."  
And she was really starting to think so. She turned so her back was pressed firmly against his chest. she took his arms wrapping them around herself.  
"hold me Paul... Please."  
He smiled laying his head right above her giving her a squeeze.  
"always." he whispered as she sighed contentedly kissing his hand then bring it back down to her waist.  
Paul smiled he was wearing her down he could feel it.  
"I love you." she whispered as she yawned. "I'll fix this, please I know I don't deserve to ask you, but please give me time. This is a new situation for me."  
"I wouldn't have anyone else to give my time to ." he replied kissing the top of her head.  
"I don't want to lose you." she whimpered as she held his arm tightly around her. He smiled as he snuggled closer to her.  
"it's late let's get some rest." he said gently as she sighed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Stephanie rounded the corner with her father and her brother on her heels. She rolled her eyes as they babbled on and on. It was then she saw him he was goofing off telling a story as Trish, Amy, glen and Steve laughed along. She loved her life and knew she was blessed but sometimes she wished she was Trish. That she could just stand around with Paul and goof around and be carefree without any worries about what was going to happen tomorrow or if people would destroy him. If he were with someone like Trish he wouldn't need to lose anything. But she was a McMahon something she could never change. She bit her lower lip as heat coursed through her thinking about the way he touched her last night. How he brought her to orgasm with just his touch. How his hard muscles felt under her hands as she felt him. His hot breath in her ear...  
"steph? Steph?" Shane said as he shoved her a little.  
"what?" she asked aggravated at her brother for breaking her thoughts.  
He held up his hands in defense.  
"dad said to meet him out front in 10 for the lunch meeting." He rolled his eyes at her with a smile. "So feisty."  
"fuck off Shane." she muttered slapping his shoulder.  
As he walked off she caught Paul's eye. She folded her arms over her chest as she looked at Trish and Amy. They were beautiful and in perfect shape. She wondered if Paul thought they were sexier than her ugh of course he probably did. He smiled as he reached her his hands in his pockets appraoching her. She smiled back at him he grabbed her arms loosening them.  
"so uptight." he said as she stared at him. He leaned in close to her as he whispered in her ear. "I thought you'd be a little loosened up."  
She smirked as he leaned in kissing her cheek. She shook her head as she looked down blushing. Damn him he always made her blush.  
"what do you have planned for today?"  
She blew out a breath as she remembered what he brother had just said.  
"I have a meeting with dad and Shane for lunch in a couple minutes."  
"yikes." he said and pretended to snore.  
She laughed in agreement as she grabbed his hand. She was aware that they were being watched but she didn't really care.  
"and what do you have to do?" she asked.  
He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"we need to head to a photo shoot for the new video game coming out." he said as he looked over at the rest the group.  
"oh." she replied as she glared at Trish that girl liked looking at Paul a little too much.  
She felt her beeper buzz and looked down to see it was Shane.  
"it's Shane, I gotta go." she said.  
"ok, see you for the show." He hesitated for a moment. "My moms birthday is Saturday I know we are both off until Sunday's house show, she'd really like to see you Steph, would you like to come?"  
Stephanie smiled as she nodded. "sure, are we flying out together?"  
"well I figured since we are only in jersey that maybe a long car ride would be nice." he said as he held her shoulders.  
She nodded in agreement. "that sounds wonderful actually."  
"great ill call the rental place before the show." he said touching her bottom lip with his thumb.  
She nodded in agreement and before she even knew it was happening he leaned in kissing her softly. She was a little surprised as he backed away. She caught Trish looking at them. Staphanie's eyes narrowed as she grabbed his shirt collar she brought him back against her. She leaned up kissing him again. He smiled against her lips as he rested his hand behind her neck bringing her a little closer. He felt her tongue invade his mouth and was more than a little surprised. She gave him a soft kiss as she backed up.  
"what was that?" he asked with a smile.  
She shrugged as she began to walk off shooting Trish a look.  
"See you soon." she said to him with a smile.

Paul was dead asleep when he heard a knock at his door. He was supposed to hang out with steph after the show but Vince had made her and Shane go for drinks with him and a couple of the corporate guys to talk about the next pay-per-view. He had told her that they could leave for new Hampshire in the morning instead. He rolled over in his bed just in time to hear the door open and then click shut.  
He sat up and squinted. He could smell her perfume before he saw her. He smiled sleepily pushing his hair out of his face. She walked over to the side of his bed and took off her shoes. She threw her jacket on the arm chair near by. He smiled as she crawled on the bed crawling up to him. He lifted his hand pushing her hair behind her ear. She moved in close kissing him softly.  
"how'd you get a key card?" he asked her.  
She shrugged. "apparently the kid at the front desk thinks I'm triple h's wife."  
"well then if I am triple h and you are Stephanie McMahon Helmsley, you should really fulfill your wifely duties."  
She smiled as she licked her lips bringing them to his ear as she ran her hand down his bare chest down to his waist. She smirked realizing he was naked.  
"I plan on it." she whispered as her hand traveled lower.  
He groaned deeply. He wasn't sure what came over her but he wasn't going to complain. He closed his eyes as she pushed him back on the bed. She leaned in close to his ear as she ran her hand down his chest gripping him lightly.  
"I need a hot shower I think, I've been stuck in a nasty bar all night." She whispered.  
Paul shot up in bed. She smirked at him as she began backing up towards the bathroom. He smiled as he jumped out of bed and she turned to run into the bathroom. He chased her picking her up as he reached in the tub turning the shower on.  
She squealed. "Paul!" she shouted. "my clothes are on!"  
He held her close as he stepped in the shower holding her under the spray. She laughed and tried to get out of his grasp until she was too soaked to bother fighting anymore. His laughter subsided as he let her down on her feet and pushed her against the shower wall. She moaned into his mouth as he reached down lifting her shirt over her head letting it fall. Her arms came around his neck as she looked into his eyes. It was amazing how he could put her at ease and make her so happy. Like nothing and no one else existed, and maybe that really was worth holding on to.  
"how amazing does my make up look right now?" she asked with a laugh.  
Paul smiled as he held her head in his hands.  
"you look beautiful as always." he said as he helped her out of the rest of her clothes.

Paul pulled up to his house and shut off the car as he looked over at Stephanie. She was sleeping and looked so cute. She was wearing his hoodie and it looked so cute on her. He reached over running his hand over her cheek. He really needed to talk to her tomorrow about their relationship. He wanted it to be more serious but he was afraid to ruin what they did have parents absolutley loved her and they loved how happy she made him. They didn't know all the details of their current realtionship status but his mom had pried pretty much the gist of it out of him while Stephanie and his sister were talking earlier that night. His sister of course told him not to give up cause she had never seen him in love before. It was true he had never really been in love before. She was it for him, how could he make her see? He sighed as he got out of the car and walked rot her side he bent down gathering her in his arms as he carried her to his room.  
He laid her down and kissed her cheek gently. She moaned turning her head towards him. She looked around seeing the navy blue walls realizing she was in his room and in his bed. He pulled off his shoes and jeans as he climbing in bed next to her. She sighed softly as she laid her head on his chest. She could barely keep her eyes open.  
"goodnight steph." he said softy running his hand over her head.  
"goodnight baby." she mumbled falling asleep.

Paul was totally exhausted. They had stayed at his house an extra night and flown out on a red eye. Neither he or Stephanie had slept much on it. He was too busy staring at her he teasing her as she did work for her father on her lap top. He knew she planned on doing it at his house but they had decided to throw it out the window for a few days and just enjoy each other. He was expecting Vince to rip him a new ass considering they just go to the arena and the show was soon. Good thing it was only a house show so they could pretty much ad lib whatever. He walked through catering getting some water for later on that night.  
"so hunter please tell us how does it feel getting your dick sucked by a McMahon? Literally..." Andrew asked as the rest of the table quieted down semi shocked.  
Paul glared at him. "feels better then what your about to feel if you don't shut up."  
"wow that must be some good princess pussy if you're willing to get fired over it ." Andrew said with a cackle.  
Paul lunged across the table cracking Andrew right across the jaw. Andrew laughed sinisterly as he sat on the ground looking up at him. He knew Vince wasnt fully for their relationship he had already forced them apart once. Andrew had lost his title shot because of this asshole. He was about to make him lose his belt now. When Vince had called him a few weeks ago he was over the moon. He had said Hunter needed to drop it due to family obligation, aka he was giving it up for his precious Stephanie.  
"you're done hunter." He muttered with a smile.  
"you think so? Well see about that." Paul replied as he backed away.  
"yeah when I'm done I'll have your championship and your girlfriend wrapped around my waist."  
Paul seethed as he pounced on him Andrew tackled him against the wall hitting him good one time across the eyebrow as blood poured out of it. Trish ran over with Matt hardy, edge and Christian to separate them.  
"what the hell is this?" Vince yelled as Shane and Stephanie rushed in behind him.  
"Vince it was Andrew he provoked it." Trish pleaded holding Paul's arm as he swiped it away from her.  
"Paul. What happened?" Stephanie asked as she touched his cheek.  
He pulled away from her too. This was total bullshit. Hed had enough either Stephanie was going to with him or she wasnt he wasnt going to fight this battle alone anymore.  
"why do you feel the need to constantly defend my daughter? You're not her boyfriend weve established that." Vince said with a snort.  
Paul nodded his head as he looked at Stephanie. He saw a glint in her eye he'd never quite seen before. He gave her a puzzled look as she grabbed his hand.  
"Stephanie?" Vince asked quietly. "let go of him."  
She shook her head maintaining eye contact with Paul. She reached up wiping the blood off of his brow.  
"no I'll never make that mistake again dad."  
Paul gripped her hand as he stood beside her. He held his breath as he watched Vince's face contort.  
"you and I are going to have a long talk about this." Vince spat.  
"looking forward to it." Stephanie said rolling her eyes.  
"I wasn't talking to you young lady."  
Stephanie's eyes widened as she looked at Paul she sighed as she began to loosen her grip he shook his head looking her in the eyes holding her hand tighter.  
"you got it." he replied looking Vince dead in the eye.  
"good, now clean up." he said then pointed to andrew. "get the hell out of here Andrew I'll deal with you later."  
Paul pulled Stephanie behind him as he walked full speed to their makeshift locker room. He wasn't worried about Vince, he could handle him. After all he was defending Stephanie. He let go of her hand as they entered the locker room.  
He walked to the bathroom as he took some water rinsing off the wound above his eye. He saw Stephanie enter the room in the mirror.  
"let me see." she said as he turned to face her pulling himself up onto the counter top. She brushed the small wound with her thumb. She frowned seeing a bruise beginning to form. She couldn't help but wonder to herself what Andrew had said about her. They had never actually dated but he was still bitter about getting dropped out of the storyline. It would have never succeeded anyways they had no chemistry nothing like her and Paul.  
"you okay?" she asked as she lightly kissed him.  
"I'm fine." he muttered.  
Stephanie rolled her eyes as she dabbed at his cut with a paper towel. He winced and she giggled. He gave her a dirty look as he huffed.  
"what did he say to get you so angry?" she asked continuing to tend to his wound.  
" doesn't matter." he said.  
She ran her hand over his thigh as she stood in between his legs.  
"it matters to me." she said quietly.  
"why?"  
"it just does."  
He sighed running his hand over his head.  
"I don't really want to repeat it-"  
"Paul..."  
"he asked what it was like to get my dick sucked by a McMahon literally, and that your princess pussy must be good if I was willing to get fired over it."  
Stephanie raised her eyebrows as she giggled. Paul started laughing too Andrew was a fucking loser.  
"he tried to kiss me when we were running lines one time it was gross." She said making a face.  
Paul made a disgusted face as he laughed.  
"Ew I'm never kissing you again." he said with a smile.  
"your loss." she said smiling at him. "I wonder what dad will say to you."  
Paul sighed holding her hand.  
"doesn't matter babe."  
"so is it?" she said softly holding his hands in hers as she looked down at them.  
"is what what?" he asked.  
"good enough to get fired over?"  
Paul smiled she was so shy unlike any other woman he'd ever been with and that's what truly made her special. He lifted her chin with his index finger.  
"you're worth getting fired over yes and so is she." he said with a smirk as he looked down.  
She smacked his shoulder as she laughed. He smiled as he placed his hand behind her ear cradling her head as he pulled her closer. He leaned his forehead against hers.  
"thank you for standing up to your father, I can be what you need steph just give me a chance."  
Stephanie smiled as she kissed him softly. "you already are all I need, I guess I just couldn't see it."

A week had gone by since Vince had told Paul he wanted to talk to him. Paul hadn't brought it up when he saw him he knew Vince would bring it up on his own time. He did notice Vince watching him and Stephanie closely though. They had separate rooms and Didn't spend every night together. Paul wanted to take it slow and their schedules weren't always the also knew that just diving in was going to make Vince freak out, so he figured easing into it would make things a bit easier. He was getting out of the shower and sorting through his bag when he heard a knock on his door. He smiled as he opened it.  
"there she is." he said with a grin as Stephanie smiled at him.  
He pulled her into a hug and then into his room.  
"how are you stranger?" he asked kissing her forehead.  
It had been 2 days since he last saw her and 4 since he'd even been alone with her. Vince had her learning all kinds of stuff behind the scenes which was great for her because it meant he trusted her to follow in his footsteps he was so hard on both Stephanie and Shane but they knew that they had a lot to prove and were both determined to do it.  
"hi." she said softly as she reached out touching his abs.  
Paul shivered as he felt her finger tips move down to his waist he locked eyes with her as he lifted his eyebrows. She leaned in close to him burying her face in his neck as she inhaled his scent. She ran the tip of her finger over the front of the towel as her other hand pulled at the towel. Paul groaned as he felt her run her hand up his arm to his bicep. Her other hand ran over his ass grabbing it as she brought her lips to his ear.  
"Paul... I want you inside me." she whispered.  
His breathing increased as he nearly panted moving his hand to the small of her back. He swallowed hard as he felt her hand undo the knot in his towel. It fell to his feet as he closed his eyes placing his hands behind her ears pulling her lips to his as she began pumping her hand up and down his hard heat over and over slowly killing him. He slid his tongue in her mouth as he moved his hands to her jacket unzipping it as he pushed it off her shoulders. She moved her hand faster on him and he gripped her shoulder tightly as he leaned his forehead against hers breaking the kiss. She had never been this sexually charged before. He didn't know quite how to handle it. She was pushing him over the edge.  
"steph... Baby..." he groaned. "fuck..." he gasped gripping her shoulders tighter.  
Suddenly she stopped as she pushed him on his chest until he landed on the bed. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down on him. She moaned harshly as she pulled her top over her head. She moved on top of him rubbing against him as she kissed him moaning into his mouth. Her father had had it out with her telling her that he didnt agree with their relationship and pointing out every single thing that could ever possibly go wrong. She understood his point of view and tried her hardest to try and soak in what he was saying. It just didnt matter, Paul did he always had. She was so stupid to ever think she could be without him. She was happiest with him and saddest without him and thats all she really needed to know. And right now all she wanted was him to take her to a place shed never been before. A place only he could ever take her.  
"I want to feel you..." she moaned out as she bit his lip. "fuck me."  
Paul swallowed hard he had no idea what came over her, but he was in heaven. He reached down grabbing her pants as he unbuttoned them he rolled them over as she lay underneath him he pulled them off along with her panties and shoes. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist he locked eyes with hers and was surprised to see the desire in them. She was perfect. He closed his eyes as he sat her down on the desk in the corner of the room. He slid into her holding her under her knees as he pounded into her quickly. She leaned her back agaisnt the wall behind her as she gripped his shoudlers sinking her teeth into his thick shoulder. He moved deep inside her moving at a fast pace. She moaned and gasped every time he slammed in and out of her.  
"more... More..." she chanted in his ear, she just wanted to forget everything and be his.  
He pushed her down on the desk resting his hands on either side of her head as he moved even faster his thighs slamming against her legs.  
"fucking god..." he groaned as he felt her clench around him making it harder for him to move inside her.  
"paul!" she shouted in his ear as she came hard her legs loosening and her eyes tearing up as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck sucking on his throat. He moved inside her deeply for a few more moments before exploding inside of her.  
"stephanie... Fuck!" He breathed hard in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I love you ." she whispered against his neck as she ran her hand through his hair.  
He collapsed on her pushing her against the wall behind the desk. He breathed heavily into her neck as he left feather like kisses on her skin. He brought his lips to hers kissing her softly.  
"what was that all about?" he asked breathing heavily as he kissed her again.  
She shrugged as she looked into his eyes. She was in love with him. There was no denying it, no getting around it, no getting over him. She wanted to keep him forever, she wanted him more than shed ever wanted anything in her whole life.  
"I just want to experience everything with you... Nobodies ever just taken me like that before... I guess i just wanted to feel it. I wanted to feel what it feels like to completly give yourself to someone a hundred percent."  
He smiled as he slid out of her. She bit her lip feeling him move out of her she licked her lips as she watched him go to his bag grabbing some shorts. She bent down to get her clothes and he stopped her. She gave him a quizzical look.  
"here baby." he said as he went to his bag.  
He brought her back sweat pants and a t shirt. She smiled as she got dressed. He reached out taking her hand as he pulled her to him. He tucked loose pieces of hair behind her ear snuggling his lips into her neck kissing her.  
"stay with me tonight...please." he said into her neck.  
She smiled and nodded her head. He smiled as he laid down in the bed and she laid down with him. He was exhausted as he ran his hand up her t shirt rubbing her abdomen. He hoped she had realized what he had been trying to tell her all along. They belonged together. She was his and he was hers. She just needed to see it.

Paul laced up his sneakers as he stood up off the bed. It was early only about 5 but he wanted to get in a work out while he could. It was raw tonight and after the show they were flying right out to San Diego because he and Stephanie had a signing at a car show the next morning. He also had a meeting with Vince by himself before the show. He blew out a deep breath. He smiled as he looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. It was so nice to call her that now that they had established their relationship. Of course he was getting shit for it but he'd always been a loner anyways so it didn't affect him much. He ran his hand over her arm and down to her stomach were his t shirt had ridden up on her skin. He brushed her hair our of her face as he kissed her temple. He scribbled a note on the hotel notepad before quietly leaving. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. It was incredible. He felt himself getting a little hard as he thought about it as he thought about her and the way she had given her self so completly to him.

Stephanie was sitting in on a conference call with Her father but she just couldn't pay attention. She sighed dreamily as she remembered the events from last night. The way Paul had taken her still made her heart race. He was so gorgeous and his body was perfect. She couldn't believe he got so hard for her. She closed her eyes and then opened them. She felt her cheeks flush as she remembered the way he had held her all night every now and then shed wake up to his fingers softy massaging her stomach or kisses on her neck.  
Vince was watching his daughter. He knew she and Paul were staying in separate rooms and taking things slow but when he went to her room this morning to give her a heads up on the meeting she wasn't there. Judging by the look on her face right now, he knew where she was. He watched her for a few more moments until the call came to an end.  
"daydreaming kiddo?" Vince asked leaning towards her.  
She looked down as she played with her pencil. "I guess a little, sorry."  
Vince smiled a little bit. "Stephanie, the main reason I think you and Paul being together is a mistake is because of your reputation." he paused trying to gauge her reaction. He licked his lips continuing. "If you two break up, I don't want another wrestler or anyone in the company to think they can get with you like you're easy or something."  
Stephanie took her dads hand. "dad I'm not your little girl anymore I make my own decisions and I choose whether i want to deal with it or not." she sighed. "dad I know you don't see it but you will. I love him, he's it I know it."  
"that's where you're wrong honey, I do see it since I opened my eyes to it."  
"or maybe your mind..." she corrected.  
"maybe my heart steph, I see you are happy with him and I won't stand in the way, but I do need to talk to Paul myself about a couple things."  
"dad..."  
"don't worry." He said softly patting her hand. "you will see in time, that all i want is whats best for you."  
Stephanie smiled at her dad. At least he seemed to be making a turn for the better but he was still Vince McMahon and Paul was still triple h.  
That's what had her worried.

Stephanie stormed to the back after she had pretended to console her "husband" at the ring. He just lost the title to Jericho on raw. She was fuming as she pushed past her father and Shane storming back to their dressing room. Once inside she started packing her things at a rapid pace. She couldnt believe the two of them had gone behind her back like that. They were treating her like a god damn child.  
Paul sighed heavily as he walked away from the trainer. He needed to go see Stephanie he'd known she would be pissed but it was a business choice made between him and Vince. It was both their goal to protect her reputation in the business. Guys needed to see that he was with her for the right reasons and like wise.  
He knocked on the locked door. He sighed as he heard her moving around . She swung the door open with her jacket on and her purse slung around her shoulder. Her eyes were brimming with tears as he looked into them. He touched her arm and she tugged it away.  
"next time you and my father plan things behind me back, expect me to be gone. I don't like liars and a boyfriend that keep secrets from me."  
She pushed past him and he grabbed her arm spinning her around.  
"steph please wait."  
"I'm not doing this here." she whispered pulling away again. "You picked your loyalty and I guess its not towards me."  
He sighed as he let her go he disappeared in the room as she left the arena. He slammed his fist against the door as he picked up his bag whipping it against the wall of the room. He stormed into the shower turning on the hot water. They were back to square one. Again. He wasnt so sure how much of this circle shit he could take. How were they ever going to survive this?


End file.
